User blog:Roseeeefeather/Medicine Cats are Useful.
This is copied but i use this for my medicine skills :3... ALDER Reduces swelling and prevents infection when chewed and applied to a wound. May also be chewed by a cat with a toothache to reduce pain, swelling, and aid in preventing complications. ALFALFA Used to prevent tooth decay. ALOE VERA Use the gel inside of leaves to cure skin problems or burns. ASH (TREE) New shoots are to be eaten, and chewed and applied to the bit of an Adder or Viper to stave off the effects of its poisoned bite. Keys (seeds) of the Ash tree may also be consumed to fight the pain caused by a stitch in the side. BORAGE Leaves and Roots should be consumed to stave off fevers. Seeds and leaves should be consumed by the nursing Queen to increase available milk. Borage should never be used dried, only green. BRAMBLE TWIGS Chew this to a fine syrup. It helps to sleep. BURDOCK Leaves may be chewed and applied to wounds that are clear of infection to speed healing. Roots may be chewed and applied to a wound to draw infection from it. CATNIP Leaves and Flowers can be used to relive congestion and coughs. CELADINE Used to strenghten weak eyes. CHAMOMILE Leaves and Flowers may be consumed to sooth a cat and add to their physical strength. COBWEBS Gathered and pressed into wounds to stop bleeding. Generally only used with wounds that risk bleeding heavily as they can cause increased risk of infection. COMFREY Used when healing broken bones DEATHBERRY (DEADLY NIGHT SHADE) Berries, or any other part of the plant, when consumed will kill the cat who swallows if they are not given immediate help, and even then they may not always be saved. Roots & leaves may be chewed together and applied to sore places, but must NEVER be applied to open wounds. This is a poison in addition to a healing plant. ECHINACIA Used to ease infection. FEVER Leaves can be used to reduce fever, in addition to being consumed to aid against colds and stomach ailments. HONEY Used to sooth the throat. Particularly good for smoke inhalation. JUNIPER Berries ease the stomach and can serve as a counter poison. Leaves are used to ease coughs and other respiratory problems. LAVENDER Leaves & flowers are particularly good when eaten for easing pains in head and throat. Inhaling the sent of fresh flowers can also calm the nerves. MARIGOLD Leaves and Flowers should be consumed to relieve chills. Leaves and Petals can be chewed and placed on wounds to prevent infection. MOUSEBILE Bile from the liver of the common mouse may be harvested and used to kill stubborn fleas and ticks. POPPY (WILD) Seeds can be consumed to remove pain and aid is sleep. Flower heads should be consumed together to relive continuous coughs. Petals and Leaves should be chewed to aid in sleep and improve resting. TANSY Leaves, flowers, and Stems should be eaten together to remove worms. Leaves may be chewed to relive joint aches. Flowers should be consumed to remove coughs. Pregnant Queens should NEVER be given Tansy, for it causes miscarriages. THYME Should be consumed to calm the anxious cat, or to aid in brining restful sleep. WATER MINT Used to help cure bellyaches. WILLOW TREE Water from beneath the bark of the flowering willow may be dripped into the eyes to help clear blurriness of vision. It may also be applied to dry patches of skin to sooth itches. Small amounts of Willow Bark may be consumed to ease pain, act against inflammation, and to ease diarrhea or fevers. YARROW Entire plant should be consumed to induce vomiting. Entire plant should be chewed and applied to wounds to relive pain and prevent infection. YEW To make a cat vomit up poisons Thanks... ._. Roseeeefeather (talk) 00:03, October 5, 2013 (UTC)rose Category:Blog posts